


Revelation

by antigone2071



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 02:30:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6176698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antigone2071/pseuds/antigone2071
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl has an unexpected revelation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelation

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where in the story line this falls. Heck, the whole thing may be AU. You do with it what you want.

They had found an old Victorian home which was obviously fortified at some point in the past. 

Daryl was pacing the rooms while Sadie sat listening to his foot falls from a large bed in one of the up stairs rooms. 

"Daryl!" She called to him after his third circle through the house.  
She heard his steps pause before ascending the stairs and making their way down the old hallway.  
He didn't say anything when he stopped in the doorway.

"You said this place was secure. And I'm sure by now, if there was a fault, you would have found it." She told him.  
He only grunted in response, but she was used to it. Understood his nonexistent words.  
"So get some rest with me." She implored.  
With a large breathe he made his way over to an oversized chair in the corner and sunk down in it, propping his dirty boots up on the ottoman in front. He slung one arm over his eyes to block what little light there was.

Sadie watched him for a moment before laying down herself and pulling the one good blanket they found over her body.  
"Ya know, this bed is big enough for two." She said.  
He didn't make a sound.  
"We could share. The body heat will keep us both warm." She offered.  
It took him a couple minutes to speak up. "Ya cold?" Being his only response.  
"A little." She answered.

Daryl got up from the chair and made his way over to the bed. He kicked off his boots and shucked his jacket before crawling under the blanket with her. Sadie turned to face him. He lay on his back using his arms as a pillow. She scooted a little closer without actually touching him and closed her eyes.

************************************************************

Consciousness slowly crept into Daryl's mind. 

He was actually warm for the first night since winter started. It was nice. It made him want to sleep longer.  
There was a solid weight stretched down the length of his body.  
Daryl blinked his eyes open and his vision was filled auburn tinged brown hair. Sadie. Her head was pillowed on the right side of his chest, her hand splayed across the left where is granddaddy's name was branded into his skin. Her long legs tangled with his own.

He couldn't explain it, but the sight made his heart struggle to beat. Restricted his chest making breathing difficult. He tightened his arm around her waist causing her to burrow deeper into him. Something spread throughout his body with the action making him feel like he was drunk.  
He had known Sadie her entire life, and the vast majority of his. If it was at all possible her Daddy had been a bigger asshole than his own, making him overly protective of the girl he now held. He loved her, sure. But he had never felt like this before. 

Daryl slowly slid out from under her, turning to lay on his side facing her. Her grey eyes were closed. Her breathing soft and steady in her sleep. He reverently placed his hand over her ribs. She had always been thin, but she was too thin now. Daryl would have to make sure she ate more, even it meant he didn't.  
He gently moved his hand down her side. Watching it dip into the curve of her waist and rise back up to rest on her wide hip. Sadie slowly opened her eyes. A small smile pulling at her lips. 

Daryl leaned into her. Not kissing her, just touching her lips with his own. It was Sadie who pressed into him, slowly initiating a first kiss.  
Daryl responded hungrily. Rolling the pair so he lay on top of her. She instinctively opened her legs, making room for him, and wrapped her arms around his body. Daryl pulled back from their kiss, looking her in the eye.

"Are ya sure?" He asked.  
"I've been wanting you like this for years." She answered.

Daryl felt like an idiot. How could he not have seen this before.  
Sadie reached up, pushing the hair from his eyes and pulling him back before he lost himself in his own head.

"I think I love you." He said, his voice filled with adoration.  
"I've loved you for as long as I've known how." She replied.

A small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth before he covered hers again in hungry kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I've got a couple WIP's still open. I've had a flair up and dealing with the pain has given me writers block. This came to me this AM and I'm hoping it may ease some of that so I can get back to other stories.


End file.
